Away From Me
by FearlessTiger
Summary: After Po presumably dies, Shen reflects upon his feelings before meeting the chained Furious Five and his army of cannons. Songfic.


Away From Me

A.N.: Okay, hi! I just couldn't resist the temptation of writing another story! It's been so long, and with my laptop strong and kicking... Hard to resist. Anyways, I don't think you guys mind, right? I've never written Shen-centered stories OR songfics before, but there's a first time for everything! Of course, the song belongs to the most awesome band in the world - Evanescence! I totally recommend you check them out if you haven't! And, well, I know it may not be my best, but bare with me, will ya? XD

Also, cause Journey Through Time will have to wait a bit till I get my inspiration back (I repeat, I did NOT abandon it!) I'll be taking requests! Of course, I will not be doing ALL of them, but as long as they're not related to Legends of Awesomeness, because I hate the series, I'll see what I can do. ALSO, only couplings like Po/Tigress, Viper/Crane and, WORST CASE SCENARIO, Viper/Mantis. Oh, and.. NO lemons.

Disclaimer: GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME! (Pun intended.)

Away From Me

It is time. It is my time. Finally, I will take my place as the ruler. The one and only. The most powerful of all. As it should have been from the beginning.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll._

The wolves are doing their jobs. The panda is dead, the Furious Five are chained and immobilized. It is just like I wanted it to be, isn't it?

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds._

Hundreds of cannons are waiting outside, waiting for me to come out and give my command. At that command, thousands of innocent people will find their end in pain and agony. The most shameful end of all, but the most glorious victory for me. And yet... Do I want all these people dead only so I can have what I want?

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to._

No... Why am I questioning myself now? I have the power, I AM the power. But my feelings are doubting my reason...

_Lost all faith in the things I have acheived and I..._

No! I have to regain sense! Nobody can stop me now, not even myself! Not even myself... Have I gone this far?

_I've woken now to find myself in the shadows of all I have created._

I can't stop now, I know. But why do I want to? Isn't this all I have longed for my whole life? I wanted to be powerful, I wanted to lead. Now I have everything. Why don't I want it anymore?

_I'm longing to be lost in you, away from this place I've made. Won't you take me away from me?_

Maybe this is not the way I am. Maybe I have been blinded by anger and sorrow these whole years. I felt sorrow for myself and anger for others... Now my feelings have changed.

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins._

My feelings have changed? Have they, really? I do not know... A panda was going to defeat me - I defeated him instead! I should feel pride, for I have finally accomplished my goal. Do I? Do I even know what I feel anymore?

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed._

And yet... Now I feel pain. Is it mine, this pain? Or does it belong to every person I have murdered in my life?

_I can't go on like this, I loathe all I've become._

No, no, no! I cannot ruin myself! The panda did not, the greatest Masters of Kung Fu in all China did not stand a chance! I am a genius, I have created the most brilliant killing machine in the world! But.. Why did it have to be a killing machine?

_I've woken now to find myself in the shadows of all I have created._

Why am I feeling sorry for every person out there? They are about to be murdered by me, yes, by me. By me and my cannons, my killing machines. But when they die, I will have to watch their dead bodies scattered on the ground, in pieces, perhaps. I have told myself I would kick and step on them in disgust. Would I?

_I'm longing to be lost in you, away from this place I've made. Won't you take me away from me?_

Would I be so heartless? So sadistic? AM I really that way? My parents hated me, I was banished from my own home... Why wouldn't I?

_Lost in a dying world, I reach for something more._

But then again, maybe I deserved it.. No! I have told myself it was my parents' fright of my potential and my cleverness, and it was.. Wasn't it?

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live._

No... This is all a lie. All that it is happening to me, eating my soul on the inside... It is a lie. A lie I have created myself. A lie conceived by my own superficiality and my lack of wisdom.

_I've woken now to find myself in the shadows of all I have created._

Even if I prevail, the satisfaction of victory will not caress my heart. I shall watch thousands of people die and I will smile.

_I'm longing to be lost in you... I!_

I will smile sadistically and I will step on their dead bodies. I will take what I believe belongs to me and I will live.

_I've woken now to find myself... I'm lost in the shadows of my own._

I will be the one ruler, the one King. I will not give in to anyone who tries to make me surrender or give up.

_I'm longing to be lost in you..._

I shall accomplish my mission, my task. My parents, up there, in Heavens, shall frown at the victory I will obtain today, victory I will smile and laugh at.

_Away from me..._

I shall do all those, because neither I, nor anyone else can take me away from me.


End file.
